Percabeth Snippets
by InnovativeIvia
Summary: This is a collection of percabeth snippets or one-shots. Some may be long but most will be short. It is not important that a proper plotline will always be followed; sometimes, they're just fluffy. Requests are open so anybody with any idea can request me to write.
1. Chapter 1: Love you, too

**Hi, guys. If you have read my earlier stories then, forget them. Now, I am writing my own book and I am a bit more experienced (not that much more experienced. i still have a lot to learn)**

Percy's lips tasted like strawberries.

Annabeth savoured the taste. It reminded her sharply of camp but it wouldn't be until next weekend that she would be able to go there.

Annabeth broke apart from the kiss for a moment before capturing Percy's lips again. He turned his chin and stuck his tongue out between her lips. Annabeth tightened her hold on his neck.

They were in Percy's room, on his chair. Annabeth was sitting on his lap and kissing him. Annabeth bit Percy's lip and twirled her fingers in his hair. She pressed herself into him-chest against chest and body against body. She could hear his heart beat quicken.

Percy broke the kiss, panting, "Gods, you're trying to seduce me."

Annabeth put her hand on his chest, "I am kissing you."

Percy glanced at her hands on his chest and looked back at her, "Uhh, not exactly."

"So you don't like it?"

"I never said that."

"Good. Now shut up and let me kiss you."

They didn't get the chance, though because Sally called the downstairs.

"Paul and I are inviting his friends from Goode. And that will be quite awkward for you, Percy. So, I thought that you two should eat out at McDonalds, maybe."

Annabeth nodded although she preferred kissing Percy more than going out but she knew that Paul and Sally needed some private time too, especially with her being pregnant.

Percy was relieved. He grabbed the keys of the scooty.

"Can you buy milk, too?" Sally questioned. Annabeth nodded and told Percy to wait so that she can get dressed.

Annabeth was changed her top into a full sleeved blue with a net over it. She wore her jeans. Annabeth hated to admit but out of her and Percy, Percy was the fashionable one. His clothes weren't expensive but they just made him look so perfect, even if he was wearing only his faded jeans and a button-up dark blue full sleeved shirt and a green zip jacket.

"Come on," He said, jabbing his thumb towards the door. She followed him down to the basement and soon Percy had started the scooty. He was waiting for her to climb back.

Annabeth secretly loved sitting behind him on the scooty. She loved wrapping her hands around him and feeling the air brush her body.

Annabeth swung her legs over the scooty and made herself comfortable. Percy accelerated and they were off. Annabeth wrapped her hands around Percy and watched Manhattan's lights.

Soon, they were on the main road moving pretty fast. The air brushed her and made her hair dance. Annabeth scooted even closer to Percy, her hands grabbing at his shirt. She rested her head on his back. She could hear his heartbeat. It was very fast. Annabeth loved what she did to him.

They couldn't go fast on the scooty for a long time, because of the Manhattan traffic. Percy slowed down and sighed a breath of irritation. His eyes focused on the road. His eyebrows were pinched together. Annabeth kissed him on the neck and he shivered. His face relaxed.

"Don't do that." He murmured like a child.

"What?" She murmured back silkily, planting another soft kiss on his neck. Her lips hovered over his hot skin.

He took in a deep breath, "That."

"'That' doesn't clarify much." She said, wrapping her hands tighter around him.

"Roads and distraction don't, you know, well, I mean." He stuttered. Then he huffed realizing he couldn't form proper words. He was saved from the embarrassment because the traffic moved on ahead and eventually dissipated.

After a short while, Percy said, "You shouldn't try to seduce me on the road. It could cost our lives."

"First of all, I am _not_ seducing you." Annabeth said.

"You sure are," He murmured.

Ignoring that, Annabeth continued, "And secondly," She stroked his chest, "Would you have let me get hurt because of a little distraction?"

He suck in a sharp breathe, "You know that I won't."

"Then?"

"Then?" Percy shook his head, "You're impossible."

"Love you, too." She whispered before laying her head on his back. She was smiling widely and she knew that he was, too.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that!**

 **I will post more snippets as I get the idea. You're free to request me for any sort of story you want to read. Thanks for you time!**

 **-Innovative Ivia**


	2. Chapter 2: A Peaceful Day

**This is the second snippet. This is a cute one-shot of Annabeth just being tired.**

* * *

It was a good weather, that day.

The skies were blue, the clouds were white, the sun was bright but not too bright, there was a light breeze and the trees seemed to sing a lullaby to Percy (They actually were singing-the nymphs). It seemed so peaceful. Camp, itself seemed so peaceful now that all wars have been fought (At least Percy hoped) and now that Annabeth and Percy were finally fine. The earth goddess had given them a hard time. At that time, Percy was all, you know, blades, swords, blood, angry, sad, tears, thoughts and a powerful mass of energy and water. Now, he felt more in control. He felt...cooled down. Like, he could still unleash that kind of power but it would be somewhat more controlled. Percy would have never thought he could control what all he could control when he became sixteen. Then, in just one year he went from difficulty being controlling rivers to difficulty being controlling blood and poison. When he looked back at all the mess, he felt as if he was just going through the motions at that time.

Percy thought about it all, as he rested against a tree, when someone appeared in front of him. He looked up, shielding his eyes with one hand to see who it was. _Annabeth_.

"Hi," She said and flopped down beside him. Then she, took out her shoes and socks and spread her legs out.

"Hi," Percy said back. Annabeth was carrying her drawing pad and a big book thicker than the length of his thumb. Percy grabbed it and lifted it up. Then, he looked at her.

"You could do hand lifting with this stuff. You won't even need weights." He said.

"Hmm," Annabeth replied, shaking her legs and massaging her head.

"Tired?" Percy said softly.

"Very," She replied, "I think I might have a fever."

Percy checked her forehead, "No, you're alright."

"Then, I have an immense headache which is increasing with every single freaking moment!" She shouted at the end. Percy winced back.

Annabeth glanced at him, "Sorry."

"No, it's alright. Do you need medical help or what?" Percy questioned.

She frowned, "No. First I have to complete this project type-thing." She reached towards the heavy book.

Percy eyed the book, "So, that's the cause."

"Pardon?"

"The book," He pointed towards it, "That is the cause of your headache."

Annabeth shrugged, "Well, I have to do this, you know."

"You don't want to do it."

"Of course, I don't, dummy."

"So don't."

"But, I have to-" Annabeth started but Percy cut her off by fishing the book out of her hands and keeping it beside her.

"Hey!"

"Do it later; Do it tomorrow, okay?" Percy said using his best calming voice. Annabeth groaned. Percy removed the sketch pad too.

"I'm tired." Annabeth groaned, leaning her head back. Her hands massaged her forehead.

"C'mere." Percy said, throwing out an arm at her. Annabeth leaned into him and his smell hit her- strawberries, chocolate, sea salt. She sighed. She leaned in closer.

Percy kissed her forehead and started massaging her head- his hands in her hair. Annabeth felt so contended.

Percy chuckled after a little bit, "You look adorable."

"Shut up, dork."

"You're smiling."

Annabeth groaned and hid her face in his chest. Percy took his hands out of her hair.

"Keep doing that." She ordered.

"What?"

"That thing you're doing with my hair. It feels good." Percy started massaging her head again.

They stayed in silence for a bit- just annabeth's hard breaths and percy's short ones, the singing of the nymphs, the hum of some insects, and the distinct chatter in the camp.

"You know what?" ANnabeth said.

"Hmm?" Percy questioned.

"It is a very peaceful day." Annabeth said and then, she said no more. Percy smiled.

"Yeah, one of those rare peaceful days." He looked up in the sky and for the first time, he didn't think about how bad the war was. He thought about how much it strengthened Percy and Annabeth's relationship.

A peaceful day, indeed.

* * *

 **Stories become real.**

 **I myself felt so peaceful writing this. hope you felt peaceful reading this. I'll wait for requests and comments.**

 **-Innovative Ivia**


	3. Chapter 3: A pain in the podex

Percy was helping Annabeth with Science.

Yes, as absurd as it sounded, it was true. Science kind of stuck to him and he almost liked it. He could understand things and follow them quickly- thanks to his relationship with Annabeth where truth was what she said. He'd stopped questioning her why she said what she'd said and just accepted it all. So, it was easy to just accept whatever Science said but for Annabeth-well, Annabeth was Annabeth for a reason, right? The daughter of Athena whose fatal flaw is hubris.

So, yeah, it was harder for her to accept it.

"So, liquefaction is condensation, basically-you know, gas on cooling turning into liquid? Like water vapor turning into cloud so we have rainfall?"Percy said, casually.

Annabeth crinkled her eyebrows, "But that's Zeus's doing! Not condensation and liquidifaction."

"Liquefaction."

"Whatever. But-" Annabeth started again.

"Arguing with me isn't going to change the laws of Science, Annabeth. Just learn this and start upon the next topic." Percy called out from the bed. Annabeth, meanwhile, occupied his study table. She huffed and muttered something about short-sighted mortals.

Percy sighed and continued completing his worksheet. He knew most of the answers and was feeling great. He now understood why Annabeth was so happy when she knew something that nobody else did. The feeling was of pure bliss. He actually felt as if he could do something in his life if he was not killed. He felt that he had a purpose.

Annabeth, on the other side, looked completely murderous. So, murderous that Percy didn't even _dare_ poke fun at how he knew things she didn't. He felt it was unfair, though- unfair, how she can be angry with him or very emotional or very doubtful and he cannot. He can never actually _find_ reasons to get angry at Annabeth.

Sure, he tried to find _many_ -like whenever, she'll insult him but in the end, he'd feel very grateful that Annabeth still stuck with him which was kind of unfair because _he_ stuck with _her_ too- her pride, her insults, her mean habits, her glare, her punches and kicks and rudeness and all. Many a times, Percy might have felt that he didn't deserve her-just to be good, you know but he knew that after all these troubles and quests and suicide plans, he _did_ deserve her. He didn't think _anyone_ could treat her better than he can- not even the Gods. He'd been with her so long, he'd given up on thinking how he got her-No, now he was focused more on telling her how much exactly she meant to him.

He just hoped he didn't have to undergo another trial of bloody quests to tell her that.

"Percy?" Annabeth questioned, "What have you written in question ten?"

He smiled and recited his answer and Annabeth started another volley of hows, whats and whys.

"It's Science, Wise Girl not mythology." He said in a duh tone to Annabeth. Only after he'd said that he realized his mistake-one rule of dating Annabeth Chase was to never use the 'duh' tone unless, you're telling her that you could never be attracted to some other female when you're with the best. He didn't think the same circumstances followed in this example which meant- Annabeth was going to insult him and he will get angry because he was Percy. Anger was not exactly his son that he could keep it in check.

"And you're a major pain in the ass, Mr. Know it All." She retorted. Her words never hurt as much as her body language.

Percy bit his lip and a distinct ting-tong robotic voice said in her head, 'Oh no. You've reached dangerous waters.'

"I?" Percy gave a mocking laugh, "I am a Know it all? A pain in the ass? Have you ever s-"

He stopped, biting his lip again but she knew what he was going to say 'Have you ever seen yourself?' She respected his choice to not complete the sentence.

"Well, you know what? Fine." He didn't elaborate and continued working on his own. _This is Percy,_ Annabeth reminded herself _, he'll get over it._ Then, she too tried to complete her worksheet but it was rather hard. Her back ached. She decided to go sit on the bed.

She grabbed her notebook and walked up to the edge of the bed, "Scoot over."

Wordlessly, Percy got up, grabbed his stuff and shifted up to the desk and without a word continued, his work. She sighed. She nestled herself in the warm spot Percy was in-her back relaxing immediately. She tried to do all the problems that she knew first…but they were less. After completing that, Annabeth tried her chances.

"Percy?" The name lingered in the air and was responded only by the echoes of it, "Can you help me with question thirteen?"

No response. She sighed, "Or fifteen? 'What are the properties of moth balls?'"

After a long moment of silence, Annabeth felt the need to face Percy. She left her notes on the bed and walked towards the table as if she was walking to war- with stiff shoulders, determination clouding her eyes and an aura of strength accompanying her.

"Percy?" She called again, stopping at his side. He paid her no attention and continued scribbling answers. Although, Annabeth could make out any of the answers, thanks to her Dyslexia, he had written a great deal more than her.

When, Percy didn't do anything to acknowledge her presence, she felt fury. He wasn't being fair. Why his actions were marked as unfair or why wasn't he being fair…that, Annabeth didn't question. She only saw that he wasn't being fair.

Annabeth plucked the pen out of his hands or at least tried to-with the reflex of a swordsman, he dodged her, easily. Annabeth gritted her teeth and with one hand, pushed Percy behind and with the other grabbed the back of the chair and hauled herself onto Percy's lap. Her legs went on each side of him. She lifted his chin and he started at once.

"Annabeth, lis-" He started.

"No, _you_ listen to me!" Her voice was a bit shaky suddenly, "You can't ignore me just because I said that you're a pain in the ass-because you are!"

He tried to shake her off but now she had started and he didn't stand a chance, "No, you are. Remember when you disappeared off to Ogygia for two weeks and _I_ conducted your funeral? Or remember when, forget two weeks, you disappeared for _six_ _months_? Six _months_ , Percy, _remember_? Or when, you appear after bathing in the _Styx_ -yes the Styx-no, hear me out, first!" She said for Percy had opened his mouth and tried to say something. Now, it was dutifully shut.

"Remember when, once I contact you-all you say is- 'Are you real?' I mean, _hell_ with Hades, Percy, that's the _only_ thing, you can think of saying? No confirmation. No 'Annabeth? Are you alright?' No-"

"Well, how the _heck_ was I supposed to know it was _you_? I had been dreaming about you _each_ day and you open your mouth with instructions for the first time- no 'Percy! You're alive' or 'Percy, come back to New York'. No nothing. I barely remembered who I was or that you thought I was dead-how should I know?" Percy said back angrily.

"No, no. Just listen out to me! Remember when you come back in Atlanta scratched up and bruised? Or when, you hired such a strong storm, you were seeing yellow? Remember or is your brain too small for that?"

"Annabeth-" Percy started calmly but was cut off sharply.

"No. No just no!" The last 'no' was so shrill, Percy winced very opaquely, but that didn't stop Annabeth. It added more fuel. She wanted him to react more, "Remember when you try to stop me from going to the Athena quest. If our positions were interchanged-you would have given it no thought and pursued the mission-why? Because you're Perseus Jackson, savior of human kind-"

"No," For the first time, Percy managed to interrupt her, the poor guy's voice was shaky, "No. It would not have been an easy decision. You don't know what I went through. You're too busy making me the bad guy to notice. I was scared-so scared-how could I let anything separate us again? If I had to choose between the world and you- how could I possibly choose the world. I was so afraid. You don't know-"

"Oh," Annabeth said sarcastically, " _I_ don't know. _You_ went through trouble? What about me then, huh? Was it you who felt guilty when I dragged you to Tartarus-"

"I was actually happy." Percy said quietly, "Happy we were together."

Ananbeth's voice caught for a moment but she continued furiously, "You the hero didn't wake me up. You almost drowned trying to save me. Remember, the arai, Percy, the curses?"

"Annabeth, no" He pleaded, shakily. It was still a soft subject for him. It was very hurtful. He wanted to break down like a little child but he didn't although his voice cracking, fast heartbeats and faltering hard breaths made up for it.

Without any mercy, Annabeth continued, reminding him of what he'd rather not be reminded of, "When…when you got so many curses. I was blind. I trusted you with my life-"

"So," Percy's voice was small and uncontrolled, "You don't trust me now?"

Annabeth took in a deep breath, "I do. Oh, Percy, I do. I just feel you don't value it enough."

"I do." A tear slipped out, "Of course I-I do."

"You almost died on me. You controlled poison. You somehow, crossed a twenty feet wide river with one leap. You dropped your sword. You pulled so many stunts and left me to deal with the aftershock. Is it wrong when I say you're a pain in the ass? You play with my emotions-cross limits and now, you're crying and-and…" She faltered, "So many girls want to be your girlfriend but most of them would die of a panic attack if they were. You are an idiot and so many other things but I never said that I didn't like that."

Percy was trying to calm his breath, now, although, it was very hard. This angst conversation they had might be one of the deepest. Percy didn't know how to react. He was happy when Annabeth kissed him-for a very long time. Then, they just sat in silence, holding each other when Percy said-

"Wise Girl, at least give me a small chance to be angry sometimes?"

"No. Better be crying than be angry." Annabeth replied kissing him shortly.

He huffed, "You're a pain in the podex, too."


	4. Chapter 4: Can't understand myself

**We all have times where we just don't know what we want. Sometimes this and sometimes that but we're never sure. Unless, you have a boyfriend like Percy, that habit can be troublesome but if you have a boyfriend like Percy, it's quite normal.**

 **Thanks to** **AnotherAwquardFangirl for this idea. Sorry, I couldn't make it real messy. I am a very clean-type person.**

 **If you have any other ideas, type them in.**

* * *

With Sally and Paul out for the weekend for her book opening or something, Annabeth felt Percy was taking too much comfort being left alone with her. He was quick on suggesting activities the two of them could go together-shopping, cooking, jogging, cleaning-Annabeth almost felt as if she was just a normal girl with a loving boyfriend. _Almost_. Because, most of their dates ended in monster dust- not that she was complaining-without monster attacks, she felt annoyed. Monster fighting was a great way to deal with teenage stress and trauma.

Today, Percy was hungry.

So, he suggested they make cookies- no, not plain, good old cookies- chocochip cookies but that's not the extent that could satisfy Perseus Jackson- he wanted _blue_ chocochip cookies. If you haven't guessed already, you must know that Annabeth was not the cooking type; or makeup type; or dressing type; or lovey-dovey type; or…well, you get the idea. But Annabeth _was_ smart. And witty enough to follow _each_ and _every_ instruction, _carefully_ , unlike Percy.

"Are you done yet?" He moaned, leaning on the counter watching Annabeth, "I am hungry."

"No, I am not." Annabeth said adding egg and vanilla to the butter-sugar mixture. Percy groaned.

Annabeth stared pointedly at him, "Well, I could be done faster if you were encouraging me with help."

Percy licked his lips and Annabeth focused back on the recipe- 'Add flour, salt and chocochips.' She did. Then, she tried to whisk it (although the flour was so thick, it felt as if she was picking up leads) so she used her hand.

"Help me, here," Annabeth said pausing for a bit, "Seaweed brain."

Percy moved behind her and encircling his arms around her, he put his hands into the thick batter and beat it. But then, he got bored.

He dropped a kiss on Annabeth's sweaty shoulder. Then, another on her neck. Meanwhile, Annabeth who had completely frozen up against him whispered-as if afraid, someone might overhear them in the empty house.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?" He said, pressing her more tightly again him and bending down to kiss her collar bone. Annabeth looked at Percy, whose head dived between her shoulder blades; His hair tickled her neck.

"I thought we were cooking-" She gasped loudly when he kissed her soft spot-or licked it, to be accurate. Her legs trembled slightly. The poor, thick batter was completely forgotten now.

Percy turned Annabeth and pressed her towards the dining table. He wiped his hands on his denim jeans and then, she did too-on his denim jeans.

"Hey!" He complained but his complaint was forgotten when Annabeth encircled her arms around his waist. He kissed her on the mouth, then-biting at her pouty, pink bottom lip hard. Annabeth, meanwhile, climbed upon the dining table so that Percy wouldn't have to bend to kiss her. She encircled her arms around his waist meanwhile he gnawed at her lip. His huge, sweaty hands encircled her tiny waist. She felt a rush of affection for him, then. It kind of reminded her that he will do anything to protect her from the evil of the world.

She pushed his face away, "Stop." She was panting.

Percy looked as if stopping was the last thing he'd do. He lunged for her lips again but Annabeth held his face back.

"What's wrong?" He asked impatiently bobbing from one leg to another. She licked her lips.

"Are you trying to make my lips bleed or what?" She asked him.

Percy blushed, "Well, it felt good." He said defensively and lunged again. Annabeth blocked him again.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Patience is the key, Percy." Annabeth said stupidly. She didn't know why she had stopped him. It felt damn right to kiss him but she wanted to do something else, right now (calm and cool and soft not hard, fast and furious)

"Patience is death, Wise Girl." Percy retorted and he lunged again for her lips. He groaned when Annabeth didn't let him kiss her. Now, he staring at her expectantly. Annabeth studied his face- which was into an adorable pout.

His long eyelashes peeked out from beneath his eyes. His beautiful eyes seemed to shine. His lips jutted out.

He was so beautiful.

Then Annabeth kissed his forehead and lightly pecked his lips. Then she jumped off the table while Percy who had entrapped her looked bewildered.

"That's all I get? Really? Oh come on, Annabeth!" Annabeth pushed him away, washed her hands and got back to beating the batter-while Percy brooded in the corner.

"Pass the food colouring, Percy." He did although he still looked annoyed. And he still brooded in the corner.

"I was thinking about spending the night in your room, today. It gets lonely sleeping along on Sally's bed. Then, we can do what you want." She made sure to keep her voice light and suggestive.

"Annabeth Chase," Percy said, "I can never understand you."

Annabeth didn't bother to tell him that even she cannot understand herself. First, she wanted things light and breezy and now, she was already fantasizing about the night in question.


End file.
